When the Needle Drops
by faedregur
Summary: Formerly called "A Circle Reunited". (A CoM fic) The announcement of a war changes life drastically in Emelan, and a revolution inside of Emelan may shot any chances of winning. Start's off happy-go-lucky - Mild BS and EP


**Author's note**: As of yet, the story has no plot, but will soon. (Lol) In case you haven't read Shatterglass, Glaki is a five-year old who's mother and foster-mother were murdered. This story has mentions of things from the books in "The Circle Opens", so if you haven't read them, some things might not make sense.  
  
This first chapter is somewhat trivial, but bear with me. It will improve, guaranteed.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the things you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Tris sat on the wooden bench of the rocking wagon, wincing at each jolt caused by a bump in the road. The wagon, unfortunately, offered no shockresistant cushions. Niko had arranged for this method of transportation so that Glaki could ride in comfort. Unfortunately, he and Glaki had different ideas of comfort than she did  
  
Across from her was the aforementioned girl, who reclined on the dirty floor. Glaki didn't seem to mind the dirt on the floor or the jolting transportation, and was playing happily with her dolls. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she lifted one doll with her magic, making it dip and twirl in the air. Little Bear was curled up beside her, his eyes occasionally opening sleepily.  
  
Chime was in front of the wagon, showing off for the driver. He seemed to bask in the man's awe, and often performed a combination of rolls and twirls to gain another gasp. Tris only hoped that Chime would not overly distract the man and cause them to run into the ditches on either side of the road.  
  
Keth had returned to his homeland to show the guild his magic and skill, abandoning investigating magic for a time in favor of glass. A key factor in his return home was that the city had met the prathmun's demands, and at the present, all was well in Tharios - if he had stayed, he would have had very little to do. He promised to write and to visit.  
  
Tris sighed, irritably calling some breezes to her. Local winds rushed to her, clinging around her body like eager-to-please puppies. Though it was getting cooler as they rode north, the air was still dry and humid, so Tris preferred to keep a few winds close to cool her off.  
  
Niko, who was on horseback leading the procession with a voluminous cloak billowing out behind him, pulled back and began to talk to the driver. Tris sent a breeze to them and shamelessly eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"...Aye, there's an inn a few miles up ahead." The driver gestured appropriately, speaking with a distinct accent. "We can rest there."  
  
Tris sighed again, this time in relief, happy for a break from the wagon. Taking out her letter to Sandry, she began to finish composing it, squinting in the dimming light. She smiled slightly as she thought of returning home and reuniting with her foster-siblings.  
  
Briar sighed in boredom. He, Rosethorn, Evvy, and the cats had ridden to Laenpa with the last eastern caravan of the season. As Rosethorn had suspected, the man who ran the caravan had some weather magic, so they were never held up by rain. They then spent a few nights with Rosethorn's friend from Lightsbridge, whom owned an inn and had a particular soft spot for cats. Briar privately thought that Evvy's cats had received more care than they did.  
  
They then exchanged their camels for horses and a wagon, and Rosethorn's method of shielding the cats had so far worked wonderfully. So there they were, headed down the open road.  
  
It was, in truth, quite literally open. There was nothing to distract him, except for the occasional plant poking out of the gravel.  
  
Briar looked around to see how the others were faring. Rosethorn was staring attentively at the map; Evvy was playing with one of Asa's kittens. Judging it safe, Briar extracted Sandry's letter.  
  
As he read, a goofy grin formed on his face. Evvy, looking up from the kitten, noticed and smirked with amusement.  
  
"That from your giiirrrrlfriend?" She asked mischievously. Before he could respond, she snatched the envelope.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren?" she asked. "Isn't that your foster- sister?"  
  
Briar replied by snatching back the envelope, faintly blushing.  
  
Evvy stared at him, confused as to why a comment about his "sister" would result in him blushing. Realization soon struck her over the head, somewhat belatedly. Seconds later, plans of matchmaking began to form in her head, and she was on the verge of smiling deviously.  
  
Evvy's thoughts were soon interrupted by Briar's shout of pain. A quick glance showed her that he had been thrown off his horse... again. She snorted, trying to hold in her laughter, before joining Rosethorn and laughing whole-heartedly.  
  
Briar got up groaning and scowling at them, rubbing his backside. He muttered to himself, a few phrases intelligible to the other two, "plot to kill... evil..."  
  
Remorsely wishing to be home, Briar held his head up proudly and attempted to ignore the female members of their trio.  
  
Sandry paced the hall in the Citadel, impatiently awaiting the arrival of Tris and Briar, though they would not come for a few days at least.  
  
She passed Pasco's room, the boundaries of her pacing extending down the entire hall. He had come from Festival Street for a visit, claiming to need a break from Yazmin's "constant torture". However, Sandry knew that Pasco wanted to meet the foster-siblings she had so often talked about. He had already met Daja, and was impressed from her strong smith's handshake on.  
  
Daja had returned a week or so ago, with Frostpine in tow. Frostpine told stories of the horrifying freezing weather in Namorn, while Daja laughed merrily, telling of the time Frostpine had sat, stark naked, in the fire of the fireplace to meditate. According to Daja, he had frightened the entire household and caused all the women to blush and look away.  
  
During the days following Daja's arrival, Daja and Sandry had locked themselves in Sandry's room and discussed the things that couldn't be said in letters. In fact, Daja was sleeping on a cot on the floor of Sandry's room, or she was until a room for her was "suitably prepared." At the moment, Daja was sleeping, as were the rest of the occupants of the wing, albeit Sandry.  
  
Sandry sighed audibly, and started back to her room. A quick scan about the room showed her that Daja had rolled off the cot and was lying on the floor. Sandry winced, knowing that Daja would ache in the morning, but doubted she could moved the muscular smith back unto the cot.  
  
She retreated to the back wall, where her wardrobe was placed. She pushed the double doors open, surveying her choices for the day with another sigh. Everything in her wardrobe was proper for a lady of her status. Or in other words, everything was confining, tight, fancy, and utterly uncomfortable.  
  
Sandry picked out the lightest of the lot, deciding against "accidentally" raising the hem or enlarging the waist. (Everytime she attempted it, she was caught out immediately by her maid, Mina)  
  
With deft fingers Sandry braided her hair and pinned it atop her head. She glanced at the bottle of kohl, but her gaze slipped past it. She didn't feel like going through the bother of applying it, as it was a tedious task, and if overdone, caused you to look like the puppets street performers sometimes used.  
  
She looked down as Daja groggily groaned, "What time is it - oh, goddess, my neck hurts."  
  
Sandry nodded sympathetically and retrieved a small green bottle from an nearby cupboard. She massaged it into Daja's neck.  
  
"Ah... Much better. What is that?"  
  
Sandry laughed lightly. "Don't you remember? Briar was so proud of it... It's his balm for strained or tight muscles. He made it right before he left..." Sandry trailed off.  
  
Both she and Daja reminiscenced for a moment.  
  
"Oh, well." Sandry said brightly. "He'll be back soon, as well as Tris. Can I do your hair today?"  
  
Daja laughed and agreed. "Just don't make me look horrible."  
  
Sandry hummed as she attacked Daja's hair. She played with her numerous braids, twisting, coiling, and pinning them. She ended with an intricate pattern atop Daja's head.  
  
Daja stood up, walking over to the mirror. She admired her reflection from all angles before commenting, "You actually did a good job."  
  
"Did you ever doubt me?" Sandry teased. "Now, for your outfit..."  
  
Daja looked up, gleeful. "Can you feel them?"  
  
"Who?" Sandry asked, confused.  
  
"Briar and Tris! I think they're nearing the city!"  
  
"Oh!" Sandry exclaimed, excited. "Do you think I can mindspeak with Briar?" She smiled brightly at the thought.  
  
Sandry looked up into Daja's knowing smile and blushed. "And Tris..." She added belatedly.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Daja smirked.  
  
Sandry blushed vividly. "Nuhuh! I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
Daja laughed and play-screamed as Sandry chased her around the room.  
  
Awhile later, Sandry and Daja lay, exhausted, on Sandry's bed.  
  
"Want to try mind-speaking to Tris and Briar?" Daja asked without moving her gaze from the ceiling.  
  
Sandry replied similarly, "Sure."  
  
_Briar! Tris!_  
  
Briar stared at the rising sun, somewhat depressed.  
  
"How much longer?" he heard his student whine, somewhat uncharacteristly. He nodded to himself, as he had been wondering the same thing.  
  
_Briar! Tris!  
_  
Briar looked around, befuddled, then sighed. He had been thinking about the girls so much, he was hearing their voices in his head.  
  
_Briar!_ the voice persisted.  
  
"Leave me alone! I have enough on my mind without your stupid voice intruding!" Briar yelled, much to the surprise of Evvy and Rosethorn, whom looked him strangely.  
  
His mount, however, realized that his rider was unbalanced and took the opportunity to throw him off. Briar landed with a yelp - into a mud puddle.  
  
"It isn't going to be fun spending the day in muddy clothes." He muttered to himself.  
  
Somewhat slowly, he realized that they were nearing the city, in mind- speaking distance. The voice in his head really could be the girls!  
  
_Sandry?_ Briar asked uncertainly.  
  
Author's note: And so it begins... Duh duh duuuuummm! Anywho, this chapter didn't have any plot or romance, and I'm not sure the next one will either... But perhaps the one after that. -.-' Feel free to express your opinion by reviewing, or e-mail at Criticism is welcome, as long as you tell me which parts you didn't like, and/or how you think I can improve it. Thanks! 


End file.
